


Keep My Two Lips Waiting

by Sebattini (blueaway)



Series: My Best Girl (Translation) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Crossdressing, Genderfuck, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Period Typical Attitudes, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Teenagers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaway/pseuds/Sebattini





	Keep My Two Lips Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bob-genghis-khan (idek_idic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idek_idic/gifts).
  * A translation of [Keep My Two Lips Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773475) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



1932年，夏季。

“老天，别动，”Bucky嘴里咬着发夹说，“你要再动的话我没法帮你弄！”

Rebecca盘着腿坐在地上，气得大叫了一声。“噢，如果不是你弄乱我头发的话，我一个钟头前就能搞好！我脚踝很疼呐，Bucky。”

“难道我就不疼吗？”Bucky抱怨道，将妹妹一小撮头发拨出，两根手指紧紧抓住，然后用发夹固定好。也没有很糟啦。他们已经完成一半了，尽管用的时间比原本要久。Steve坐在Bucky的床上，穿着件背心和校服短裤，读着本平装书，时而看看Bucky用卷发器给Rebecca卷头发。像往常那样，母亲在工厂上轮班，于是他在Bucky家过夜。

这晚很闷热，潮湿的空气恼人地粘着他们的身子。Bucky没穿上衣，Rebecca穿着睡衣，但还是闷热难当，让人窒息。

“好吧，不管怎样，我本来就不该干这个的。”Bucky说道。以往每次Rebecca叫他帮忙卷头发的时候他都死活不愿意，但自从他们的母亲去世以后，他开始明白，只要能够弥补丧母为他俩带来的伤痛和损失，为妹妹做什么他都愿意。“打扮得这么花枝招展，出门一不小心就会有家伙盯上你的。”

“那又怎样，”Rebecca沉思着说。

“别傻了，Becca，”他厉声说道，“你才十三岁。”

Steve在床上盯着书听他们吵，发出一声轻笑，Bucky狠狠瞪了他一眼。Bucky知道自己十三岁时干的那桩事对Steve来说肯定历历在目——他在屋后偷偷亲了Gracie Fairfield，连手都伸到她裙子底下了。Rebecca绝对不能知道。

“别吵，Steve，”Bucky扫了他一眼。Steve笑着对他点头，用纤瘦的手指翻了一页纸，接着像拉拉链一样封住自己的嘴。Bucky的手指缠住妹妹的另一撮头发，拿出齿间咬着的发夹。“就快好了。”他对Rebecca说，迅速用前臂抹去自己眉头的汗。

“我得练着自己卷，”Rebecca的手指在膝盖上乱动。“前面的头发没问题，但后面总是弄不好。”

“你要由下往上卷，”Bucky回答。“然后把头发夹好、夹紧，这样才不会掉。”

Steve在床上大声说，“你的头发好长了，Bucky。”

Bucky耸肩。剪个头发只要两毛五，但这时手头紧，所以他头发的确蛮长了，而且比平时要蓬乱一些。“那又怎样？”

“我可以在你头上练习卷发欸！”Rebecca戏弄又兴奋地说。

“当然，”Bucky冷冷地说，把妹妹头上最后一撮头发给夹好，还检查了一下看有没有散出的乱发。“如果我明天不用上学，或者不用再去出洋相的话，当然可以。”

“噢，来嘛，Bucky，”她回过头恳求地看着他，但他立刻把她的头给拧了回去，抓起床边放在Steve脚旁的那条丝巾裹住她的卷发。

“不行，”他含糊地说着，从口中取出最后一个夹子将丝巾别好。

“再沾点水就行了，”她催促道。Steve又在床上大声说：“就让她玩一下嘛，又不会怎样。”

Bucky白了一眼，“不要，我才不会戴满头扎人的别针夹子睡觉。”

“又不会怎样，”Rebecca说，“不会很扎的。来嘛，Buck——”她拖长着哀求的声音，转过身双手扣在一起恳求地看着他，“别让我求你啦。”

“你已经在求我了，Becca，”Bucky回答，“这样做真的不合适，你又不是小孩子了。”但他感觉自己的决心在动摇，因为他知道如果母亲还在的话，她会耐心地坐在地板上让Rebecca给她卷发，尽管这意味着她第二天要顶着一头蓬乱不均的卷发出门。

而当他碰上Steve的目光，他的决心彻底被击溃。他的朋友就这样看着他，如果他依旧不理会妹妹的苦苦哀求，好像就会真的对他失望了。而他宁愿选择忍受一切，也不愿意让Steve失望。

他叹了口气，“好吧。”看见Rebecca欢呼着冲去拿更多发夹时，他忍不住笑了。“你真够朋友啊。”他向Steve埋怨道，而Steve正背靠稍凉的墙壁，用自己的书来扇凉。

“我觉得你应该先把头发弄湿，”Steve说，“至少这样会凉快一些？”

至少，这点没错。Bucky站起来走进浴室，把头浸在了水槽里。

然后他背靠床沿坐在地上，Rebecca跪在床垫上，在他身后将他的头发慢慢拽成紧密的卷发。尽管用了很长时间，也仅是将他头发卷短了五英寸不到，但他妹妹做得还不错，把他的头向前推，用力拉着他的发根。而Bucky则委屈地说自己被当成玩具娃娃般玩弄。

Steve至少也帮上了些忙，用手中的书给Bucky光裸的胸膛扇风， 有水从他湿漉漉的头发淌到脖子时，他会帮他吹走那些水滴。当清凉的水滴触及他后颈的肌肤时，Bucky发出一声舒服的轻叹。

终于，Rebecca心满意足，得意地把最后一个发夹旋扭到位。“噢，好漂亮啊，Bucky。”她低声软语着。

“我恨你。”他轻描淡写地说，而当妹妹从床上高兴地跳下来时，他还是看着她咧开嘴笑了。

“我给你找条丝巾！”她转身朝门口走去。

Bucky只是笑了笑。“Hell no，我才不要丝巾裹着这些东西。我猜你不打算让我现在就摘下这些东西了，是吗？”

“Hell no.”他妹妹学着他说，“我想看看明早效果会怎样。”

Bucky哀嚎了一声，但还是说，“好吧。”他本想试着让自己的声音听起来饱经折磨，但最终还是没有发出那样的声音。至少那些卷发给了他一丝凉快的感觉，稍微驱散了这夜的炎炎闷热。“不管怎样，你该去睡觉了，Becca。”

她的脸皱成一团，“你和Steve都还没睡。”

“我和Steve都十六岁了，傻瓜。快去。”

Rebecca嘟哝了几句，（他听见她喃喃自语地说：“别骗人了，我知道Steve只有十五岁……”）但她还是走出Bucky的卧室，把门给带上了。

“其实我也有点想睡了。”Steve打了个哈欠，居高临下地看着Bucky，睡眼惺忪似的，昏昏沉沉。“你现在真的超级可爱，Bucky。”他嘲弄道，Bucky重重地拍了一下他的膝盖。

“闭嘴，我是认真的。她可是我妹。”

“是，我知道，”Steve回答，声音突然变得严肃，Bucky看着他站了起来。他的脸上写满热忱和坦率，让Bucky心头一暖。“你对她那么好，我真的很为你自豪，自从……”

Bucky擦了擦眼睛，耸了耸肩。“这没什么。”他诚恳地说，脱下校服短裤甩到床头柜上，身上只剩一条内裤。“今晚睡觉肯定会又热又粘。”

“只要开着窗就好了吧？”Steve边问边把自己的裤子也给脱了。即使是在这么热的晚上，Bucky发现他还是会穿着背心睡觉。

“嗯，不能再好了，是吧？”Bucky怨念地咕哝着把灯熄了，往床上一倒躺在Steve身旁。他们晚上睡觉一般是这样的：Steve挨着墙睡床里头，因为这样靠着会比较凉爽，Bucky则睡在近床沿的外头，如果太热的话他会喜欢把一半身子晾在床边。

汗水浸湿的床单，身体触碰的炙热，都让他们辗转反侧，夙夜难寐。

第二天早上，Bucky疲倦地睁开眼时，看见Steve躺在右边摊开四肢，头朝下埋在发热的枕头里。他艰难地爬起床，走向浴室。比起昨夜难耐的灼热，头上的发夹还让他好受一些。

Bucky看着水槽上的镜子，睡眼朦胧地关上了门。捧水洗脸，水从发热的水管流出来还是温的。他发现有些发夹已经松了，但大部分都还是夹得好好的，在右边的头发侧边整齐地卷成两排。他用毛巾擦干脸，开始好奇地扯开那些夹子。屋子里仍旧静悄悄的，因为Steve还没起床，而他要等Bucky把他从床上踹下来才会起。他父亲和Rebecca应该也不会这么早醒，但他们待会儿可能就会起来了。

他从发尾开始解开卷发夹，并没有看着镜子，而是斜歪着头看着头发把夹子一个个拿下来。过了大概一分钟他抓了满手的夹子，头发终于摆脱束缚。他抬起头看向镜子，准备对自己可笑的样子来一番自嘲。

但他屏住了呼吸。他看上去并不可笑。他觉得自己看起来——挺可爱的。发尾的卷翘紧贴着，他用手将头发扯直，松开手，匀整直顺的头发便迅速卷回贴在他的脸旁。这种发型看上去几乎没有一丝男子气概——如果有的话，他觉得应该会像自己小时候在电影银幕里看到的男影星，那种头发微卷，双唇饱满，还有黑色大眼睛的男影星。

突然就看得入神了，他用力抿住嘴唇，咬着唇边的软肉直到发白瘀青，嘴唇泛红。又捏了捏脸颊，让一丝浅红浮上他的颧骨。这和化妆不同——他暗红的嘴唇和起色的面颊在镜中只是一掠而过，但足以激起他的兴趣。他喜欢自己现在的样子，将头由左转到右，脸上带着一抹只有他自己才能发觉明了的浅笑。

他想知道自己的这个小幻想能否实现——涂上口红、睫毛膏和眼影。这种幻想的冲动极其强烈，却又难以实现。有太多太多原因会让它难以实现。

他狠心将目光从镜像上移走，打开水龙头，弄湿双手扯直卷发，手指梳过发间，把头发变回原状。他得想办法拽出一枚25美分硬币，在下午放学就把头发给剪了。而且Rebecca看不到她昨晚在他头上试验的成果了，他还得摆脱自己的愧疚感。

*

Bucky并不无知。他知道基佬是什么，也知道自己想打扮成女孩的嗜好是其中一种表现。好吧，但他才不是基佬。他知道他们的存在，但无关痛痒，事不关己，而且他也从未接触过，所以在他印象里只有一个模糊的概念——他们都是些堕落，做作，妖艳，变性的家伙。这些家伙想变成女人，或者曾经是女人，或者不男不女，又或是双性恋，男女通吃。

Bucky告诉自己，他不是这样的人。他并不想成为女人，这样做简直大错特错。他并不是同性恋，他喜欢女孩。他一直都喜欢女孩，喜欢她们的身材，她们的触感，还有她们的女人味。而他也是个有男子气概的男孩。他会打架，和姑娘约会，还和她们亲热。每个周末和假期他都会干些体力活来挣些零花钱，而且他大部分时间都在父亲的军事基地里，他有时觉得军队才是自己的家。他喜欢自己的一切，而并不想成为其他人。

但是，但是他一直想在口袋藏一支口红，看看自己涂上会是什么样。一直想看看自己穿上裙子会是什么样，那稠厚的串珠蕾丝是多么眩惑。他把头发剪短，但立刻就后悔了：他想看看自己头发变长的时候，戴着顶小圆帽，绑着绣花的缎带，发尾的卷翘在帽沿露出一丁点的样子。

他知道自己并不会如愿以偿，所以还是决定不要陷进去为好，并默默让这种欲望衰减消退。全部的这些，都仅仅是个幻想而已。

但这不是。

*

未见其人，先闻其声。

“我靠啊，这娘娘腔真的又站起来了呀？”

“跟你说过啦，他一直是个打不倒的娘娘腔。”

Bucky绕进角落，看见的景象已经不足为奇了：Steve流着鼻血，撑着自己站起来，背抵教学楼的墙壁，举起拳头准备挥击面前的三个男孩。而他们踢打着Steve的膝盖和脖子，准备再一次将他打倒。

“嘿！”Bucky喊道，抓住其中一个男孩的后衣领把他转过来，拳头自然狠狠地打到他脸上。Bucky本想说“别欺负小个子”，可那个男孩并没有比Steve壮多少，但却是个体格结实又好斗的家伙，尤其会耍阴招，就这点论他比Steve厉害。而Steve的体格却是这样的：“如果医学没有今天这样发达可能早就死了”或是“他的肺应该找一个空气清新的地方安家”。

这时，Bucky的拳头击中了那家伙的鼻子，把他一下打跪在地。另外两个就比较容易搞定了，Steve甚至踢了一个家伙的腿，对他来说已经很不错了。

那家伙一瘸一拐地跑走，另一个被打中鼻子的咕哝着：“你家保镖干得不错啊，基佬。”

Bucky感觉怒火在胸腔燃烧。他简直想把那家伙狠狠踢到人行道上，但Steve已经蜷在角落流着血，而这才是最要紧的事。

“不敢相信他们竟然那样说你，”Bucky恼怒地说着，在Steve身边跪下，移开他那只遮住脸的手检查他的鼻子。

“嗷！”当Bucky用手指戳他的脸时Steve疼得叫了一声。

“你鼻子没坏，”Bucky说，“靠，Steve，那些卑鄙小子根本不知道他们在说什么。”

“噢，我想——Bucky，别戳了——老实说，我觉得，他们打我，比骂我更疼一些吧。”

Bucky按捺着愤怒，“他们说你是基佬！你他妈可是个硬汉子，Steve，他们不可以——”

“我们回家，好吗？”Steve皱着眉头打断了他。Bucky抿住嘴。他实在觉得这不公平，那些人竟然这样辱骂Steve——他是一团烈火，如果他没有百分百的热忱，或是没有见义勇为，这团火就会熄灭；而且他能把窗外的天际线用精致的图案线条勾画得无比美丽。那不是Steve，他不是同性恋。

Bucky也不是。但他宁愿人们把那样辱骂的语言砸到自己身上，而不是Steve。

他把Steve扶起，从口袋掏出一条手帕覆上Steve的鼻子。“我给你买瓶苏打水吧？”Bucky边走边问，而Steve正仰着头止住血流出鼻子。“你后来还是踢中了那个家伙，庆祝一下呗。”

“你有钱买苏打水吗？”Steve问道，声音低沉，带着鼻音。

“我有钱买苏打水吗？”Bucky笑着把手伸进口袋找零钱。“这什么蠢问题？我如果没钱会给你买吗？”

他们也许都知道答案是肯定的。

*  
他们在一辆移动饮料车那儿买了罐可乐，走到一间关了门的店铺前在石阶坐着上一起喝。天气还是又闷又热，他们轮流喝着那罐可乐，把它贴在脖子上给自己降降温。

过了一会儿，Steve问道：“他们那样叫我，你干嘛那么生气，Buck？”而Bucky只是低头看着自己的鞋子。

“你觉得呢？他们那样找你的茬，我就是受不了。”

“但他们怎样叫我都不重要啊，是吧？”

Bucky蹙眉摇了摇头。“当然重要！”他说。当然重要。那些家伙就算是当面撞着一个基佬可能都不知道他是同性恋。而Steve又不是基佬，Steve才不是。

Steve沉默了一会儿，喃喃地说，“Bucky？”

“嗯？”

“你是在……不让我被——你觉得我是……？”

Bucky差点把半罐可乐倒在人行道上。“没有！才没有！”

“我知道为什么。”Steve想了想，继续说，“我又不像你。我没有和女孩子约过会，连亲都没亲过。我没法像你那样招女孩子喜欢，我就只会画画而已，尽管如此我的胜算也不大。”

“够了，Steve。”Bucky摇着头说，“够了，这样说真的很蠢。我不觉得那帮坏家伙就单单那样说你而已，没准还会干更过分的事。”

Steve叹了口气，“好吧，”他说，“把可乐给我。”

他另一只手还紧紧拽着那条沾血的手帕，但他鼻子已经止住血了，现在已经开始瘀青发肿。Bucky把冰凉的可乐罐底贴在Steve的鼻梁上，笑了一下。

“还是这样比较好。”他说。

*

几周后，Bucky交了个女朋友。爸爸出去做军事演习了，所以他把那个叫Lena Madison的女孩带回了家，并叫Rebecca发誓要保密。后来的事也没什么好说的了。他把她弄到了床上，但当Bucky的手滑进她裙子下时，女孩躲开了。而Bucky也没强求。

十一点半左右，他把她送回家。走进公寓之前，女孩给了他一个吻别。不知怎的，Bucky以后就再也没见到Lena Madison了。

但她不小心把一支Kissproof红唇膏落在了他床上。Bucky把那支唇膏拿起来，紧紧握在手里。他在想要不要把它还回去，但还是把唇膏盖子旋开，拇指指腹轻轻划过口红，看自己的皮肤沾上那种鲜红会是什么样子。心脏在胸腔里砰砰直跳，他旋上盖子，把唇膏藏在了枕套里。他不知道自己现在有没有勇气涂上口红，但他有种极其强烈的预感，知道自己迟早会这样做的。

*  
Steve和Bucky是最好的朋友。这显而易见，众所周知。如果他们其中一个在课堂捣乱，老师会对着他们倆一起吼。甚至Bucky的爸爸有时都会不小心把他喊成Steve。在所有人看来，他们基本上就是同一个人，尽管他们是那么的不同。只要还认得对方，他们定会推心置腹，不分彼此，分享一切。

他们分享同一张床，分享同一罐可乐，分享各自破碎的家庭。Bucky还会和他分享女孩们的趣事，尽己所能帮他找姑娘，并把她们的朋友妹妹都拉来组个四人约会，尽管这样的约会一直都告吹。  
而有事情瞒着Steve，简直是在无情地磨蚀Bucky。

如今，Bucky紧张得要命，因为Steve正躺在他床上，那藏着唇膏的枕头正垫在他头下。Bucky腿上摊着作业，装作无所事事地盯着床垫底部发呆，脑海突然浮现出豌豆公主的故事。

Steve时刻都有可能发现枕套里藏着的唇膏，二话不说就把它掏出来看。可这时Bucky还没来得及给自己的嘴唇涂上口红。他每天都会有这种频繁的冲动，甚至每过一个小时就会有，但他每次都把这种冲动按捺住了。他知道，要是Steve发现了那支唇膏也不会把它当回事儿，也许只会说“噢，你又干啥了，谁落在这儿的？”，然后把它扔掉或者给Rebecca。而Bucky会尴尬得再也不打那支唇膏的主意了。

他没法专心做作业。

“我们先不做作业了好吗？”他终于开口，试着让声音听上去无聊又厌烦。“待会再做。现在先去做晚饭吧。”

Steve把Bucky的棒球掷到空中，又用手接住。他的作业已经做完搁在一边了。“你把题目都做完了吗？”

Bucky白了他一眼，“我等一下再做。你……你起来好吗？”

“不准抄我的作业，”Steve说着，棒球没接住，砰一声砸在他额头上。“哎唷！”他把棒球扔开了。

“天，我知道，既然你都说了，Steve。”Bucky发着牢骚，仍紧张地坐在床上。他每晚都睡在那个枕头上，总能透过枕芯感觉到那支唇膏。

他讨厌瞒着自己的朋友。更加更加糟糕的是，他害怕Steve发现自己的癖好后会因此远离他。Steve还能再怎样？他已经被人说成是胆小没用的娘娘腔了，这还不够吗？如果Bucky想打扮成女人的嗜好被发现……

如果被发现了，他们还是他们，“Steve和Bucky”，二者合为一体的人，同一个人。那他们会遭遇什么？Steve遭遇的欺凌只会日甚一日。他不管自己怎样，只要有Steve在的时候他就顾不上自己了。如果他让Steve的生活雪上加霜，Bucky绝对不会放过自己。他是要帮Steve摆脱这种恶言的，而不是给他们俩都扣上同性恋的帽子。

Steve又不小心把球砸到了自己脸上。

“好吧。”Steve坐起身来，揉着额头。Bucky终于松了口气。“不过吃完晚饭你得把作业做完，Buck。这只是长除法，又不是世界末日。”

这不是世界末日，Bucky告诉自己。这不是。

*

Bucky不知道自己是鼓足了勇气，还是失去了决心，反正是两者之一。他知道他可以在镇上的某个地方，走进一间旧货商店买一条裙子，大不了就是看到别人抬起眉毛一瞥，或是对上一个暧昧的眨眼。随着夏天慢慢过去，他发现自己越来越频繁地徘徊在那个地方。

他一直低着头，手插在口袋里。你若被认出是这个地方的常客，那就难缠了。几乎每次Bucky放学经过这里时，街边总会有男人邀他一同在这附近转悠，但他只是低着头走过。手插在口袋里。

这个地方的公寓和咖啡馆总会有同性恋厮混在一起，Bucky能够分辨出哪些是基佬，哪些不是——他们并没有东躲西藏，遮遮掩掩。这里街上有很多同性恋，让Bucky觉得很不自在。每次见到他们穿着女人的衣服，他总得克制自己停住脚步盯着看的冲动，或者直接，直接上前去问。

问什么？他自己也不是很清楚。他又好奇又困惑，那个秘密快要在身体里爆炸，撕扯着、碾磨着、紧揪着他，让他快要窒息。没有和Steve分享一切，对Steve有所保留——他太不习惯了。  
终于，在一个下午，事情突然出现了转机。

首先，Bucky的父亲又去军事演习了，几天之内都不在家。其次，Bucky在学校和一个家伙打赌赢了些小钱。然后，在他准备离开教学楼时，Rebecca把他拉到角落求他批准她去朋友家过夜。  
“我是谁啊？”Bucky耸着肩问，“能处处管着你吗？”Rebecca一下抱住他，兴奋地跑开了。

最后，最可贵的一点，Steve没和他在一起，而且今晚绝对不会过来。Steve的妈妈今晚不用在服装厂上班，于是他们一块去看电影了。

所以这整个的下午和晚上就只有Bucky一人待在屋子里。意识到这点，他决心要干那件事了。他没得选择，这只是一种冲动——他需要这么做，至少得把握这次机会。一开始，他以为自己只是涂涂口红，用Rebecca的化妆品在脸上妆扮一下而已。但他想起了Steve，这家伙连半勃都没试过，他觉得自己至少还得穿条裙子。

这不难。他回家的时候经过那家旧货商店，看到门口一堆酷儿正围着张桌子卖地摊货，于是他就买了自己瞅见的第一样东西。那条裙子花了他五十美分，裙的底边还有浅浅的污渍。这是条深蓝的裙子，上面印着白色的大花朵，衣袖长至手肘，腰间系着窄皮带。

“给我妹买的。”Bucky说。收银员用牛皮纸和绳把裙子裹起来的时候，怀疑地看了他一眼。当他走出去时，街对面的一个男同志对他摘下了帽子。Bucky一直低着头，匆匆走回家，臂里揣着那条裙子，呼吸抑制在喉间。

就要做到了。关上身后的门，检查了整个房子，确保家里真的绝对、绝对只有他一个人。就要做到了，他告诉自己。这不是纵容妹妹在自己头上卷发，这也不是把女孩落在床上的唇膏偷留着。这不是他被动的。这是他主动出去买了条裙子，自己决定穿上它。他就要做到了。

Bucky手指颤抖着脱下了衣服，停了一下。先去Rebecca的房间。她不该有化妆品：他们的爸爸不允许这个年龄就用化妆品，但她藏在了一个隐秘的地方，Bucky知道在哪儿。他不需要太多，如果用掉太多粉底妹妹一定会发现的，但拿走一支睫毛膏就不一定了。

聚起这么多饰品，他感觉自己有点像个收集癖。裙子，唇膏，Rebecca的睫毛膏，他带着这些东西进了浴室，甚至能听到自己的心跳声。看向镜子，希望自己的头发能再长一些就好了。他两边的头发剪短了，上面的头发还比较长，松散地贴在额前。光着上身观察自己的身体，他很满意自己的脸颊至少还是柔软光滑的。解开纽扣脱下裤子，想了片刻又把内裤脱了。

一丝不挂，他觉得很阳刚。分身已经充满兴致地抬头。他咽了咽吐沫，拿起那条白蓝相间的裙子。

“你可以的，Bucky。”他告诉自己，“这只是条该死的连衣裙而已。”

他把裙子往头上套，将它定在自己腋下。有那么一会儿他感觉有点紧，但当他把头穿过衣领，把裙子往下扯，所有地方都刚刚好。刚好合穿。

十六岁的Bucky还非常苗条，而且还很高。但目前他的胸膛和肩膀都还没长开，所以这条裙子穿得舒服又合身，还很漂亮。他看着镜子咧嘴一笑，就像他还留着卷发那样。看起来还不错。他喜欢裙边掠过膝盖的感觉，一抹浅红爬上脸颊，让他看起来温暖、羞赧又甜蜜。

这晚，他没让自己的笑容淡退，而是拿起手里的睫毛膏，取出睫毛刷，而这时眼睛突然有点发痒，他眨了眨眼。他之前看过女孩子这样做，好像还蛮简单的。Bucky倾前身子，靠近那面沾着灰尘的小镜子，睫毛刷伸到眼前，嘴唇无意间张开。

稳一点。拿稳一点。不要戳到眼睛，他告诉自己。刷头在他的睫毛旁徘徊，眼睛还是有点痒，一直睁着快要流出眼水。他又眨了眨眼。刷头终于扫进了睫毛里，留下一层黑膏。噢，他想，也没有很糟糕啦。他慢慢往睫毛根部刷，然后眨了眨，换到另一只眼睛。

Bucky在镜中看着自己。并没有发生太大的变化，但足够妩媚动人。眼睛变得夺目，被他原本就长得睫毛妆点着，现在他的睫毛更是又浓又黑。他眨了好多次眼睛，还没法让脸上的笑容退去。  
接着，他拿起那支唇膏，旋开了盖子。起初他以为会很简单，但他的第一次尝试简直糟糕透了。深红色被涂到唇线以外晕开了。他把它洗掉，更加认真地再涂了一次。

这次他慢慢地在唇上移动着口红，最后终于画对了。线条锐利匀称，颜色饱满活泼，让他的唇更加诱人了。Bucky知道自己的唇形本来就很好看，女孩们也喜欢称赞他漂亮的嘴唇。

他退了一步，想在镜里看看自己的全身。不完美。他没有柔软的曲线、匀称的身材和穿着丝袜的腿。他没有长头发，这点是肯定的。尽管如此，他发现自己竟有种异常的平静。他本该感到兴奋、挑逗，还应听见皮下血液奔动的声音，但他只是觉得非常，非常好。可爱。超级可爱，像Steve说的那样。

他在原地转了一圈，裙摆也跟着他身体飘扬转动。看着自己的眼睛，嘴唇，和被裙摆裹着的瘦臀，他不明白自己当初为什么要那么害怕。

这没什么。

*

打扮完后，Bucky不知要做什么好。一丝性欲正戳刺着他意识的边缘，但并不紧迫，他心里的满足和平静会将这丝欲望覆过。

他从各种角度看着镜中的自己，摆了各种姿势和表情来展现那双乌黑的大眼睛。但最后他还是决定去厨房给自己弄点晚餐算了。由于只有他一人，又不想浪费食物，他就只是热了一罐烤豆，夹在几片面包里吃了就完事。尽管他觉得异常放松——就算是热烤豆、吃面包这样寻常的小事，穿着他漂亮的小裙子坐在那儿都觉得满是滋味——尽管如此，他还是忍不住四处环视，到处看看。他想象着自己听见钥匙旋动锁头的声音，愣住细听了会儿，想着Rebecca会不会提前回家，没准又和她朋友Bessie吵架了。也有可能是爸爸提前几天回家了。甚至还有可能是Steve突然破门而入，把这儿当成自己家一样。Bucky琢磨不定到底哪个场景会是最灾难性的。

但这些都只是他的想象而已。他完完全全是一个人在家。他把盘子和炉锅洗了，放在长桌上晾干。

然后Bucky躺在了床上。在如此精心打扮之后，他有种想要触摸自己的冲动，探索自己的身体。但他是在躺上床之后才彻底察觉自己的这种欲望。他的手抚过自己的大腿，覆上裙子，掀起裙摆，

一直往上掀，裙子顺着他的肌肤轻滑而过。性器硬硬地贴在平坦的小腹上，而他无暇顾及。

他的手指游走在自己的腿部、臀部、腹部、胸膛，一路向上到颈部，轻抚自己的嘴唇，指腹在涂红的唇上摩挲而过，沾红了一片。他闭上眼睛。

Bucky想着自己抚摸女孩的方式，手指在她们的酥胸上轻曳，拇指覆上乳头直到它们硬得凸起。他想着她们娇喘的声音，透过裙子的丝布探索着自己的身体，轻轻吐出一口呻吟。他想着轻抚女孩的大腿，手指深陷她们柔软温热的肉体里。他把裙子扯起来，想着他亲吻女孩的腹部时她们颤抖的肌肤和紊乱的呼吸。

他想着将自己的手指伸入她们湿润的热穴里，自己的手也进而一路下滑，直到指尖按着自己紧小的入口，并皱了皱眉。他并没有像女孩那样湿，这是当然的，于是他将手指伸入他涂红的双唇吮吸着，直到它们被唾液浸滑。这样不是太好，他想，但还是将手指按回在自己的穴口，插了进去。面对突然的入侵，身体紧绷起来，直到他觉得没那么难受时，身体开始放松下来。

他一次只进入一根手指，把它慢慢推入，慢慢深入，身体吞入手指一个又一个关节。

他想象着自己进入女孩暖湿的甬道，随着手指继续深入，他突然感觉到一束火花般惊人的快感，性器抽搐着泛出前液。他把自己插得更深，想再次找回那个地方，那个触发了瞬间快感的地方。他开始抽泣，弓起背部，想知道自己深埋在女孩身体里让她们害臊呻吟时，是否就是这种感觉。

啊，他喜欢这样。他喜欢这种感觉。他希望自己能更湿、更滑，这样就能伸进更多的手指。轻微的喘息、淫靡的声音从双唇吐出，他伸出舌头舔浸自己的嘴唇，沾糊了唇上的口红。他并不在乎。

想着自己的性器在女孩又紧又热的阴道里会是什么感觉，他气喘吁吁，头埋在枕头里。噢，他真想分享这种感受。让人像这样深埋在自己的身体里，把他插得眼冒金星。啊，啊，就是那里。

手指不断在身体里抽插，他开始呜咽，这把他自己吓了一跳。他在床上翻过身，手臂放到身后，这样就能更加用力地给自己指交，而且每次都击中那个甜蜜的激点。他的性器竖在下腹和裙布之间，扭动臀部时前端摩挲着床垫。快到高潮的边缘时他不停地喘息。

脑海一片混乱，眼前出现重影。他在追逐高潮，身体在床上动情扭摆，手指在体内疯狂抽插，但有一件事格外清晰：他多想有人对他这样做，在他体内有节律地抽动，深深埋在他身体里。他多想分享这种经历，分享自己的身体，分享自己的一切，给——

Steve。一直都是Steve。

他到了。射在了裙边的布料面上，身体再次绷紧。他感觉在指尖戳着激点的那个地方正紧紧吸吮着自己的手指。

他软瘫在床上，差点就晕了过去。也懒得把自己清洗一下，眼睛轻颤着闭上，睫毛膏在眼旁晕开。

*

“我们为什么走这边？”当他们正往那个熟悉的地方走去时，Bucky停了一步问道。空气中飘着码头和海盐的味道。

Steve看着他，露出疑惑的笑。“我告诉过你了，Thomas说这里有个地方能买到一整套Aqua的彩笔，只要五美分。”

“呃，是啊，好吧。”Bucky回答，手插进口袋跟着Steve走上这个粗糙崎岖的街道。“如果你给柜台后的那家伙来发口活，可能会更便宜呢。”

Steve拍了一下他的手臂，“闭嘴，Bucky。”

“我就是不知道我们干嘛要走这里。”

“这里怎么了？”

Bucky咳着笑了笑，“你没那么纯洁吧，Steve。”

“我当然纯洁。”Steve耸肩，有些怀疑地看了Bucky一眼。“你真不打算走这边，就因为这附近很多基佬？”

不，Bucky想，我不想走这边，是因为我不想被认出来。

但他说：“我是担心你啊，蠢。你那么小个儿，又那么漂亮，我可不想看见你被魁梧的大水手调戏，好吗？”

“没准那样还能拿些硬币呢，”Steve边想边走，Bucky敲了下他的头。不过跟着Steve走在这里，他感觉轻松了一点。他并没有每晚都在这儿晃荡，也没有整夜待在咖啡馆。他只是喜欢一个人放学回家的时候途径这里，在旧货商店买了条裙子和一些廉价珠宝而已。并没有那么糟糕。

这里有一间画具商店，的确有Steve要买的彩笔，而且并不用给站柜台的家伙口活就能买到。

Steve开心地离开了这里——他很少会有新的画具，通常只是用最便宜的炭画笔——他们按原路走了回家。空气依然厚重又腥咸，但这时海边吹来一阵凉爽的微风，稍稍驱散了这个夏天的闷热。

并没有那么糟糕。他们经过坐在咖啡馆门口的一群男同志，而Bucky想着最糟糕的事就要发生——他们会向Steve抛媚眼调情，还会向Bucky调情。或者是认出了Bucky，准备说“嘿，我在这而见过你，小子！”但什么都没发生。他们只是继续聊天，无视了经过他们的Steve和Bucky。

其中一个家伙不小心把盐瓶从桌子拍到了街上，而Steve，作为Steve，他弯下腰把瓶子捡起，笑着把它还给他们，还说“没关系，不用谢。”然后这堆穿女装打粉底的男同志（也许在不停地）对他说着感谢。

Bucky笑了，轻轻把Steve推回到路上。

“走啦，回家啦。”他说，“这个下午我们已经浪费好多时间了，我还得回去抄你的答案呢。”

他无视了Steve的怒哼和他说的话：“啊不行不行，你得自己做。”

他们只是继续往前走，尝着凉风的味道，Bucky告诉自己，并没有那么糟糕。

 


End file.
